se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sebastián Piñera/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Christian Wulff - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El presidente alemán Christian Wulff advirtió el error de Piñera, pero optó por no decir nada. (AP) Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| 10 October 2018, Berlin: Elke Büdenbender (r-l), wife of Federal President Frank-Walter Steinmeier, Sebastián Pinera, President of Chile, and the wife of the Chilean President, Cecilia Morel, are standing after the entry in the guestbook in Bellevue Castle. Photo: Ralf Hirschberger/dpa Angela Merkel - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| La canciller alemana, Angela Merkel, estrecha la mano del presidente chileno, Sebastián Piñera, en el marco de la Cumbre Celac-UE. Foto: AP Francia * Ver Nicolas Sarkozy - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El presidente chileno Sebastián Piñera se retira del Elíseo tras entrevistarse con su par francés Nicolas Sarkozy. ©Reuters François Hollande - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| ENTRETIEN BILATÉRAL DE FRANÇOIS HOLLANDE PRÉSIDENT DE LA RÉPUBLIQUE FRANÇAISE AVEC M. SEBASTIÁN PIÑERA, PRÉSIDENT DE LA RÉPUBLIQUE DU CHILI. PHOTO PRÉSIDENCE DE LA RÉPUBLIQUE - KRISTEL ALIX Emmanuel Macron - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Emmanuel Macron, presidente de Francia y Sebastián Piñera, presidente de Chile. REUTERS / Philippe Wojazer Países Bajos * Ver Mark Rutte - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El Presidente Piñera junto al Primer Ministro de Holanda, Mark Rutte. Presidencia / emol Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El Presidente de la República, Sebastián Piñera, visitó al Papa Benedicto XVI en el Vaticano el 3 de marzo de 2011, durante su gira por Europa y el Medio Oriente. 24horas.cl Francisco - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Sebastián Piñera: "Papa Francisco visitará Chile". 24horas.cl España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El presidente de Chile, Sebastián Piñera (d), estrecha la mano del rey de España, Juan Carlos (i), durante un encuentro bilateral en el marco de la XXI Cumbre Iberoamericana de Presidentes y Jefes de Gobierno, que se desarrolla en Asunción (Paraguay). EFE Felipe VI - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El Príncipe de Asturias, Felipe de Borbón llega hasta el Palacio de La Moneda para sostener una reunión con el Presidente Sebastián Piñera en el marco del cambio del mando. Foto: Presidencia Felipe González - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Ante la presencia de miembros de las familias Luksic, Matte, Cueto y Del Río, el ex presidente español se mostró junto a Sebastián Piñera y criticó duramente la gestión de Pedro Sánchez al mando del PSOE. Ayer 17 miembros de la directiva renunciaron por la negativa a facilitar el gobierno de Mariano Rajoy. / Agencia Uno José María Aznar - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Ex Presidente Aznar destaca manejo económico de Chile en cita con Sebastián Piñera en La Moneda. José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Sebastián Piñera, durante la reunión que han tenido hoy en la Moncloa. Agencia EFE Mariano Rajoy - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, Mariano Rajoy (d) y el presidente de Chile, Sebastián Piñera, durane la reunión bilateral que mantuvieron en el Palacio de Congresos de Cádiz, donde se celebra la XXII Cumbre Iberoamericana. EFE Pedro Sánchez - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Sebastián Piñera recibió en La Moneda al presidente de España, Pedro Sánchez. Cooperativa.cl Italia * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El Presidente de la República de Italia, Giorgio Napolitano y el Presidente de la República de Chile, Sebastián Piñera inauguran la nueva sede del IILA. 2 de marzo de 2011. iila Silvio Berlusconi - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Gira a Europa y Medio Oriente. Reunión de Sebastián Piñera y Silvio Berlusconi. Source Gira a Europa y Medio Oriente. Author Gobierno de Chile Mario Monti - Sin imagen.jpg| Esta mañana el mandatario chileno participó en el desayuno que ofreció el presidente mexicano Felipe Calderón, y luego se reunió con el primer ministro italiano, Mario Monti y el presidente francés Francois Hollande. 19.06.2012 Giuseppe Conte - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El Presidente Sebastián Piñera ya sostuvo este viernes dos reuniones bilaterales durante la cumbre del G20 que se desarrolla entre hoy y mañana en Buenos Aires, Argentina. La primera de ellas fue con el primer ministro de Italia, Giuseppe Conte, y la segunda con el de la India, Narendra Modi. Cooperativa.cl Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Jyrki Katainen - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Tras su activa participación en la I Cumbre CELAC – UE de Jefes de Estado y de Gobierno, el Primer Ministro de Finlandia, Sr. Jyrki Katainen efectuó entre los días 26 y 30 de enero, una exitosa Visita Oficial a Chile, oportunidad en la que se firmó un acuerdo sobre minería y una declaración conjunta en materias de energía. Embajadas, Consulados y Misiones Multilaterales de Chile Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Chilean President Sebastián Piñera and First Lady Cecilia Morel present a souvenir gift rock from the San Jose Mine to Queen Elizabeth II on 18 October 2010 during a state visit to the UK. Foto: Gobierno de Chile. David Cameron - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El presidente de Chile Sebastián Piñera y el primer ministro británico David Cameron, estrechan sus manos en 10 Downing Street, durante la visita del primero a Londres, en octubre de 2010. Foto: AFP Sebastián Piñera - Theresa May.jpg| El Presidente Sebastián Piñera y la primera ministra del Reino Unido, Theresa May, sostuvieron una reunión bilateral en el marco de la cumbre del G20 que se realiza en Buenos Aires, Argentina. cooperativa.cl / ATON Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Sebastián Piñera y Lech Walesa: “personas como él tuvieron una participación decisiva a que la guerra fría terminase en forma pacífica y no con una tercera guerra mundial”. avanzachile.cl Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El Mandatario Sebastián Piñera y el Presidente de la Federación Rusa, Dimitri Medvedev, sostuvieron una reunión bilateral luego de suscribir el acuerdo. Presidencia Sebastián Piñera - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Piñera y Putín tras la reunión. (Presidencia) Fuentes Categoría:Sebastián Piñera